


Семинар по sexual harrasment

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Ни дня без драббла [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	Семинар по sexual harrasment

\- ...проявляет навязчивые знаки внимания, неуместные на рабочем месте, - Харви ставит точку и задумчиво смотрит на спящего Майка. Рука сама тянется растрепать и без того неидеальную причёску и мысли тут же перескакивают с заметок к семинару по sexual harrasment к тому, что точно попадает под определение домогательств к подчинённому. И Харви стоит немалых усилий вновь сосредоточиться на тексте, когда Майк утыкается ему в бок холодным носом и пытается устроит замёрзшие ноги под его, Харви, одеялом. Во сне Майк - сущий ребёнок, и никогда не скажешь, что этот ребёнок способен на шантаж или пронести кейс, забитый травкой, мимо копов, не моргнув глазом. Харви трёт переносицу и возвращается к тексту.  
\- ...в обмен на повышение или под угрозой увольнения.  
Поугрожаешь такому подчинённому увольнением... Харви вспомнил, как в первый же день попытался уволить Росса и невольно усмехнулся.  
\- Так и будешь строчить? - сонно пробормотал Майк и открыл глаза. - Или применишь, наконец, хоть что-то на практике? - Росс покосился на Харви, потом в ноутбук... - А где у тебя пункт о принудительном информировании сотрудников о подробностях своей личной жизни?..  
Харви задумчиво оглядел текст. Потом перевёл взгляд на Майка: желание применить некоторые пункты на практике отправило желание закончить работу в нок-аут.


End file.
